Trouble Up Ahead one shot
by lovelyplums
Summary: Joel and Ellie face obstacles and guilt.


The pair was walking down a deserted road west of Tommy's with Callus by their side. The horses hooves made a soft pitter patter that could almost make a man fall asleep or maybe it was just because Joel hadn't slept in days. It had been a couple of hours since they had left Tommy's. Not much to complain about yet, besides a handful of clickers and runners, and one overly whiny Ellie to deal with. It seemed like an eternity since Joel told Tommy that Maria scared him. He chuckled to himself, remembering the excuse he gave to his little brother. An empty feeling washed over him, reminding him that they were trekking cross country on a sliver of hope. He knew deep down that there wasn't any hope. He knew the world was way past going to shit. There was no saving it, No "cure." Sure, there _might_ be a cure for the infection, but what about all of the rapists and murderers? The people who have turned to cannibalism as their source of food? There's no cure for that, no cure for _humanity_. Joel was forced from his thoughts when he heard a deep sigh from behind.

"Ughhhh joel, can't we take a break now? It feels like we've been walkin' for nine hours, it's really hot, and my back is killin' me." Ellie puffed out in one breath.

"We've only been walkin' for about two hours now, Ellie. I'd hate to see you after actually walkin' nine, now keep up." Joel tells her, not bothering to look back.

Ellie kicked a rock, huffing under her breath. "Well if we're gonna keep truckin', at least let me read some jokes cause you're mood is killer right now." Ellie joked. Joel sighed and Ellie took that as a yes.

"alrighty then, here we go." she said as she reached into her backpack. "A backward poet writes inverse" she said. "Do you even know what that means?" Joel asked sarcastically, smiling back at her.

"Nope, alright that one wasn't that funny." she replied. "uhhh how about this one, how did the butcher introduce his wife? Ellie said chuckling before she could even get the punchline out.

"Let me guess. something about meat?" Joel said teasingly. "Meat Patty." Ellie said, barely containing her laughter.

"Alright, I can give you that one, that one was new." Joel smirked

The smile soon left his face when he realized what was up ahead. Ellie, still laughing at the joke and head first in the book, slammed into the back of Joel.

"Fuck, man. Why don't you warn someone." she said laughing while putting her book back into her backpack.

She looked up at Joel, who had looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ellie, be very still, and very quiet." Joel growled. Ellie knew that tone of voice, something wasn't right. Joel looked dead ahead. Ellie's gaze met Joel's.

** two black shadows. **

"Joel, are those people?" Ellie whispered. "I don't think so, Ellie." Joel replied, bringing out his shotgun slowly.

The shadows just stood there, staring into the open.

"Shit" Joel murmured under his breath, realizing what they were as he crouched down behind a car. Ellie followed his lead, pulling out her glock.

Joel peeked back up over the car, when a knot formed in his stomach. The shadows were gone. "Ellie, the stalkers, they're gone, we need to move. now." Joel said as he stood up. Joel walked in a quick pace, Ellie tried to keep up while pulling Callus along.

"They were stalkers?! Holy shit, man." Ellie whispered.

Eyes searching all around for the stalkers. Even Callus seemed to be searching.

"Ellie, go on and get on Callus in case we have to make a quick get-a-way." Joel said quietly.

"Joel, I don't see them" Ellie said in a worried tone, getting up onto Callus. The pair walked a little further before Callus huffed and stopped dead in its tracks, almost throwing Ellie to the ground.

That's when Joel heard it.

The most ear piercing screams he had ever heard in his life. The two stalkers bolted out from behind bus, one going toward Joel, the other toward Callus. Joel ran for the horse when he was tackled by a stalker.

"JOEL!" Ellie screamed as she kicked the horse to make it run towards Joel.

"STAY BACK" Joel yelled at Ellie. Ellie stopped the horse in it's tracks.

Joel struggled but managed to shiv the stalker in the neck, throwing the body to the side. Joel got up, looking around for the other stalker. Last time he seen it, it was making a run for Callus. Joel slowly turned in a circle, scooping the area out. Joel knew that it wasn't gone. He could feel it in his stomach. The second he lets his guard down, that stalker was going to be taking a huge chuck out of his neck. Joel turned toward Ellie, only to see her getting pulled off the horse by the other stalker.

"ELLIE!" Joel screamed as he ran towards her. The stalker was on top of Ellie, biting and snapping at her flesh. "Get off of me, you ugly fuck." she screamed, holding back the stalker the best she could. Joel, still running, football kicked the stalker off of Ellie, pulling her up in one swift movement.

Joel landed on top of the stalker, stabbing it over and over again in the face.

All Ellie could do was stand there in shock.

It was like being bite for the first time all over again. she never seen it coming.

Joel ran up to Ellie, holding her by the shoulders. "Ellie, are you alright? Did it get you?" he said while checking her over.

Ellie looked up at Joel with those bright green eyes. Tears filing them up and on the brim of seeping out.

"No, It didn't. I don't know what happened. It all just happened so quickly." she replied in a soft but frantic voice.

"Oh baby, c'mere." he said, taking her in his arms. "It's alright." he soothed. "No Joel, it's not alright. That's the same shit that happened back with Riley. The same shit that got me bit. The same fuckin' shit that got her killed. Because of me, she died because of me, Joel." she choked out, tears now flowing. "If I had been more aware, only If I paid attention, she'd still be here." she sobbed into his chest. "What if one day, Joel, I'm not paying attention and it's you this time? Then what? I couldn't fuckin' forgive myself for that." she cried, sucking up air.

Joel rubbed her back, knowing that nothing he could say would possibly help, but he opened his mouth anyway.

"After Sarah died, I struggled for the longest time. Thought it was my fault. I thought if only I had done this, or If only I had did this a certain way, she'd still be here. Hell, I still struggle to this day, but this life has given me something beautiful in this ugly world, another chance.." he said as he lifted her chin.

Ellie's glassy green eyes met his.

a small smile formed on her lips as she put her hand on his. he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you, Joel. Really, I know it's not my fault, but I guess that's survivors guilt for you. Endure and Survive, right?" she said with a slight shrug. She let go of his hand slowly and walked toward Callus, who was just now trotting back, almost as if to check on them.

"Hey, you know whenever we get done with this whole saving the world shit, can we go book hunting? Ellie said with a hopeful look, tears still on her face as she climbed onto the back of Callus.

"Ah ha, there's the Ellie that I know." Joel smirked as he climbed up. "What, man, I just really love books. Kinda like how Bill really loves naked guys."Ellie laughed.

Not even Joel could help but to laugh at that one.


End file.
